Je te retrouverai
by gabriela.gosden
Summary: [Edward x Roy shonenai] La longue histoire de la vie de Roy Mustang et des profondes raisons de la nature de sa relation avec Edward. spoils inventés
1. Prologue

Titre : Je te retrouverai…

Auteur : Gabriela

Anime : FullMetal Alchemist

Disclamer : Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Romance/Mystère (je ne vous dit pas tous les spoils inventés que j'ai mis dedans)

Couple : Roy x Edward

Rating : Tout public, jamais vu plus soft…

Prologue.

"Rooooy ! Rooooooooy !"

Ce cri déchirant dans la nuit fut doublé par le tonnerre comme un écho empli de terreur.

La pluie commença à tomber. Le torrent déversé, pareil à des larmes de douleur, ne suffisait pas à éteindre les flammes qui s'élevaient des toits, des maisons et du village tout entier.

Le jeune garçon à qui était adressé cet appel ne l'entendit point.

Tétanisé par l'horreur qui s'était produite sous ses yeux, il avait réussi à fuir sur le haut de la colline et regardait des ses yeux innocents la scène de destruction qui s'étalait devant lui.

Les flammes semblaient touchaient le ciel et le teignaient de la couleur de l'enfer. Le crépitement résonnait, accompagnés des cris d'horreur et des maisons qui s'effondraient.

Une torche géante...comme un banquet diabolique, où le Diable lui-même et ses sbires dansaient et chantaient au milieux des ombres gigantesques.

L'enfant fixait ce spectacle. Ses yeux grands ouverts sur les flammes grandissantes se brouillèrent. Sa vue se troubla. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de fixer ce spectacle de désolation, le visage ruisselant d'eau qui se mélangeaient à ses larmes, souillant ses joues blanches couvertes de sang. Partagé entre horreur et fascination.

Un sursaut de lucidité le réveilla de sa torpeur. Trempé jusqu'au os, il secoua la tête, envoyant ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le visage et hurla désespérément : "Maman ! Papa !"

Sa tête tourbillonnait de pensées qui s'entremêlaient, tourbillonnait comme un mélange malsain, une pièce où le chaos règnerait sans aucune sortie de secours.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement que ses cris étaient vains.

Lentement, la vérité s'imposa devant ses yeux.

Mort. Destruction. Vies perdues.

C'était cela la guerre.

Il fit demi-tour, en hurlant de terreur et courut droit devant sans se retourner.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, comme ses parents.

Au bout d'un certain moment, épuisé, l'obscurité et la fatigue masquant ses sens, il se retourna et ne vit qu'un point lumineux surmonté d'une colonne de fumée.

Il ne ressentait plus la douleur dues aux nombreuses écorchures qu'il s'était faites en trébuchant sur des rochers. Ses yeux continuaient de voir le paysage comme flou, s'il y avait quelque chose à voir dans le noir.

Le temps passait au ralenti comme dans un film en noir et blanc surmonté d'un problème technique

Il n'avait plus la force de crier ou de pleurer, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, la pluie sur son visage se mélangeait à la sueur, au sang et aux larmes.

"Je vais mourir, s'il me rattrapent...Non..." fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un trou noir qui anéantissait son esprit.

Il entraperçut juste avant de fermer les yeux, une ombre se pencher sur lui...Une ombre qu'il ne pouvait distinguer à cause de l'état de ses yeux et qui pourtant, semblait émaner un rayonnement, une douce chaleur et une sensation de lumière.

Un ange

Voilà : un petit Prologue de rien du tout mais qui annonce tant de choses, ceux qui veulent vraiment savoir où est le yaoi là dedans attendez de lire les tas de chapitres qui suivront (car je vous préviens tout de suite, l'histoire est basée sur une subtilité et explique juste la base du yaoi entre Ed et Roy, veuillez patienter, vous ne serez pas déçus ;) )


	2. Chapitre 1 : Amer

**Titre : Je te retrouverai…**

**Auteur : Gabriela**

**Anime : FullMetal Alchemist**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/Mystère (je ne vous dit pas tous les spoils inventés que j'ai mis dedans)**

**Couple : Roy x Edward**

**Rating : Tout public, jamais vu plus soft…**

**

* * *

**

Résumé de l'épisode précédent (tadadam) :

Roy fuyait son village en feu et en s'évanouissant après avoir fui, une mystérieuse personne le sauve.

* * *

"Quelle horreur..."

"Oui, un village entier massacré, aussi bien les habitants que les réfugiés...!"

"Les réfugiés l'avaient bien mérité, mais pourquoi s'en être pris au gens de leur peuple ?"

"L'armée est impitoyable..."

"Même les réfugiés ne le méritaient pas, tout cela à cause d'un conflit, et cela n'est jamais près de se terminer..."

"Peu de survivants à ce qu'il paraît, voire aucun, heureusement qu'il n'aient pas eu l'idée de s'attaquer à notre village qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres...

Et ce pauvre garçon qui doit être orphelin..."

"Mais comment a-t-il pu arriver jusque là ?"

"Peu après minuit, tout le village s'est réveillé à cause de l'attaque d'un village voisin dont on voyait l'incendie au loin... Alors que nous fixions la scène avec horreur, une vieille dame a surgit avec cet enfant dans ses bras, nous l'avons pris en charge..."

"Tu veux celle que j'ai aperçue ce matin dans le village et qui m'avait semblé étrange. Celle qui est horriblement défigurée ? Je l'ai vue se promener par ici depuis ce matin, ce n'est pas sa grand-mère ou quelque'un de sa famille?"

"Non, elle dit l'avoir ramassé, hagard et blessé, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les coins. D'ailleurs, je la trouve suspecte, elle a refusé de nous dire d'où elle venait, bon, il était sûr que la priorité était de soigner l'enfant, comme elle nous l'a précipitamment dit"

"Ne dites pas ça, cette vieille a dû vivre de durs moments pour être ainsi et constatez le brave geste qu'elle a réalisé en sauvant cet enfant et l'amenant ici malgré son handicap..."

"Chut, vous le réveillez !"

Les murmures s'arrêtèrent. Celui dont on parlait ouvrait lentement ses yeux. Il n'avait pas saisi l'ensemble de la conversation et son cerveau était encore embrouillé par les évènements.

Le jeune garçon se leva pour rester assis dans le lit où on l'avait couché et releva la tête pour établir un contact visuel, ce qui est tout a fait normal quand on vient de s'éveiller. Cependant, à peine les yeux grands, une surprise s'offrit à lui : Il ne voyait rien.

Les gens autour de lui le virent se frotter pitoyablement les yeux pour tenter de percevoir le monde autour de lui. La chaleur du soleil qui tapait sur sa nuque lui indiquait qu'on était en plein jour, certainement la matinée à cause de l'air frais environnant. Alors qu'il se frottait à nouveau les yeux au point de les rendre rouges, les voix inconnues qui s'étaient tues reprirent par bribes de murmures. Ceux-ci résonnaient dans son crâne de manière très désagréable.

"Je suis aveugle !" pensa-t-il, paniqué.

Il se frotta les yeux encore et encore, mais ne réussit qu'à percevoir des taches blanches et noires, comme une aquarelle ratée qui se promenait devant ses pupilles.

Les quelques femmes présentes ne purent que le regarder avec désolation.

Roy balbutia fébrilement :

"Où...Où suis-je ? Papa ! Maman, je..."

C'en était trop, il ne comprenait plus, que s'était-il passé la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi tout ces gens ? Pourquoi cette histoire de massacre ? Où étaient ses par...

Son cerveau remit lentement en ordre les informations en ajoutant celles qu'il venaient d'entendre en se réveillant et qu'il avait réussi à connecter aux autres.

C'en était trop à nouveau, son cœur semblait vouloir exploser sous la pression qui l'enfermait, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait devant le brasier, l'envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps le crispait sur place.

Il se retint dignement en utilisant toute la force morale disponible qu'il lui restait.

Il resta muet, ses yeux noirs aveugles baissés.

Soudain, une main se posa sur ses cheveux aux reflets cendrés, aussi noirs que ses yeux , puis descendit vers son menton pour lui relever la tête.

L'enfant eut un sursaut. Malgré la perte de son acuité, il reconnut l'"ange" qui l'avait sauvé. La même présence rassurante et chaleureuse l'enveloppait à nouveau.

Les murmures s'élevaient de nouveau dans la pièce.

Une personne dit qu'il fallait mieux les laisser seuls et de sortir pour que l'enfant puisse respirer.

Des bruits de pas indiquèrent que les gens quittaient la pièce un à un.

Le silence s'établit, rompu par aucun des deux êtres qui se tenaient face à face.

Seul un léger bruit indiqua que l'inconnu s'était assis sur le lit.

Les petites mains du jeune Mustang allèrent toucher le visage de la personne :

Une peau douce, un visage régulier et fin, certainement une jeune fille... Sans même la voir, il en était sûr, cette personne est celle qui l'avait sauvée. Ses mains allèrent saisir lentement les cheveux. Deux mèches de part et d'autres du visage, des cheveux long attachés, certainement blonds, il en était sûr.

"Ne t'en fais, tu n'es pas aveugle, tes yeux ont juste été éprouvés pour avoir fixé trop longtemps un phénomène trop lumineux, il te faudrait quelques jours avant de recouvrir la vue, en espérant qu'il n'y aura aucune séquelle"

Une voix de jeune femme douce mais ferme, ce qui lui suffit à dissiper ses doutes sur son sexe.

Une voix malgré tout grave, résonnant dans la pièce de manière un peu cassée.

Cependant différente de la voix d'ange suave et reposante qui t'emmène aux cieux, pensa-il, surpris.

Ces mots n'étaient pas parvenus totalement à son oreille, mais de toute manière l'enfant n'essayait pas de comprendre le quart de ce qu'elle lui disait, au contraire, il espérait; en se frottant les yeux encore et encore, de pouvoir recouvrir miraculeusement la vue et pouvoir ainsi poser ses yeux sur elle en toute considération.

L'enfant hésita à répondre :

- C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ? prononça-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était elle.

- Oui, je passai par là lorsque j'ai vu ce qui devait être ton village en feu, je t'ai vu sur la colline puis tu as couru droit devant toi sans réfléchir, ça se voyait. Tu t'es évanoui avant que tu arrives à ma hauteur, je t'ai ramassé et j'ai couru vers le village le plus proche…. Je suis désolée, je suis allée voir dans ton village ce matin, il n'y a aucun survivant. Mais estime-toi heureux d'être vivant.

Roy déglutit faiblement et tout en gardant une allure humble, comme le lui avait enseigné ses parents, bourgeois, il respira intérieurement :

- Je vous remer...

Sa voix s'étrangla en un sanglot.

Non ! Un garçon ne pleure pas, surtout devant la personne qui l'a sauvé, surtout devant une femme autre que sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir, l'image de son village en feu, les corps de ses parents étendus et qu'il ne reverra plus jamais, tous les gens qu'il connaissait et qui étaient morts, de sa peur d'être tué à ce moment, la peur de mourir. Trop ! C'était trop pour lui...

Tandis que ses larmes coulaient à flots comme une fontaine d'où on avait honteusement empêcher l'eau de s'écouler, la jeune fille le regardait tristement, elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et sans bouger, ils restèrent ainsi.

"Elle..." L'esprit de Roy s'apaisait au contact de la douce chaleur de la peau, et les larmes qui avait tellement coulé au point d'assécher ses yeux commencèrent à diminuer.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Roy ne se dégagea brusquement comme pris d'un sursaut. Son visage alla se cacher entre ses mains et il ne bougea plus.

"Est-ce que...vous pouvez partir ? S'il vous plaît" balbutia-t-il précipitamment.

Inquiète, l'inconnue ne bougea pas, puis finalement répondit :

"Comme tu le souhaites, je reviendrai après"

La pression sur le lit disparut puis des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent suivi d'un discret bruit de porte qui se refermait.

L'enfant resta transi, seul dans la pièce, les mains masquant son visage devenu cramoisi. Il voulait que la jeune fille parte pour qu'elle ne voit pas son visage devenu rouge d'émotion alors que paradoxalement elle l'avait vu pleurer.

Un sentiment étrange naissait en lui, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, un sentiment qui le ferait à la fois mourir et hurler de bonheur.

Soudain dans le vide devant ses yeux apparut une flamme étrange et imaginaire qui vacillait.

Elle grandit et au fur et à mesure il lui sembla qu'il se trouvait devant le brasier de son village, avec comme seule différence qu'il n'y avait pas de village et que le sentiment qu'il ressentait n'était plus la peur, mais une sorte de pression à la fois apaisante et désagréable.

Il se massa les pommettes pour faire disparaître cette teinte pourpre puis pensa, désespéré :

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe...?"

* * *

Note : Un personnage que vous connaissez tous très bien va faire son apparition :D

Note 1 : Je ne fais relire ma fanfic par **personne**, car je ne trouve **personne**, donc ne vous étonnez pas des fautes de syntaxe, je suis nul en français.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Béat

**Titre : Je te retrouverai…**

**Auteur : Gabriela**

**Anime : FullMetal Alchemist**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/Mystère (je ne vous dit pas tous les spoils inventés que j'ai mis dedans)**

**Couple : Roy x Edward**

**Rating : Tout public, jamais vu plus soft…**

**Attention : risques de spoils sur la série.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent (C'est pas bon de se la jouer XD):**

Roy se réveille dans un village situé plus loin et s'aperçoit qu'il est temporairement aveugle parce qu'il avait trop regardé les flammes et après une courte discussion avec la personne qui l'a sauvé, il ressent une étrange émotion à son égard bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue.

* * *

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivrent, l'enfant resta au lit patiemment en attendant de recouvrir la vue. Des formes incertaines commençaient à apparaître au fur et à mesure et plus les jours passaient, plus ses yeux supportaient mieux la lumière du soleil et par conséquent les formes devenaient un peu plus nettes chaque jour.

Mais c'était la seule impression qu'il avait quelques minutes par jour : en effet, "elle" -c'est ainsi que Roy la désignait, car il ne pensait jamais à lui demander son nom- avait demandé à ce qu'on lui mette un bandage autour des yeux pour éviter qu'il se les frottent violemment (elle avait cependant raison, vu qu'il ne faisait que ça) et qu'en plus la lumière brutale du soleil aggrave son cas. L'enfant passait donc ses journées à rêver en écoutant les bruits de l'extérieur, tout en prenant plaisir à profiter au maximum de ses quatre sens restants.

Il entendait le bruit des gens qui s'affairaient, les voix des femmes et des hommes qui se promenaient, les scènes récurrentes -c'est ainsi qu'il apprit que M. Dern cherchait sans cesse son fils, parti en vadrouille-, les cris des enfants qui jouaient le soir après que les commerçants aient replié leur commerce.

Il sentait l'odeur grisante des brioches qui se dégageait de la petite boulangerie voisine, ainsi que les fleurs germant sur l'arbre situé à coté de sa fenêtre à l'étage, déployant leurs doux parfums, signe de la venue du printemps.

Il goûtait les plats qu'on lui préparait, il appréciait particulièrement ceux de la vieille Lieira, celle qui l'hébergeait, ainsi qu' "elle" couchant dans la pièce d'à coté, il sentait son corps se réchauffer en avalant chaque bouchée et il lui sembla par moments retrouver l'ambiance habituelle de l'époque où il mangeait avec ses parents et les domestiques, une période qui lui semblait tellement lointaine.

Il touchait ses cicatrices le long de ses bras et de ses genoux pour comprendre jusqu'où il avait couru , à demi-fou de terreur, au point de ne plus avoir conscience des pierres qui avaient entaillé ses jambes et des ronces qui avait écorché ses bras et son visage, sans oublier...

Il préférait oublier.

Chaque jour, "elle" venait le voir. Ses visites relatives s'accompagnaient d'un examen précis de ses blessures et de ses yeux. Elle prescrivait ainsi plusieurs médicaments et pommades qu'elle se procurait elle-même à la ville la plus proche. Quant à lui, il profitait de chaque visite pour ,quand ils ne parlaient pas ensemble de choses futiles, à nouveau toucher son visage, un geste dont il ne se lassait jamais et qui créa dans son esprit une image très nette d'elle.

Au fur et à mesure, sa présence lui devint indispensable, bien qu'à chaque fois, il ne comprit point pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade en même temps que ses joues rosissait à chaque fois qu'elle était là. L'enfant regrettait seulement qu'elle ne fut pas là les seules minutes où ses yeux avaient accès au monde extérieur. En effet, elle chargeait le médecin de la commune, bien que frustré de trouver plus avisé que lui, de s'adonne à cette tâche quotidienne où il lui remettait chaque remède et changeait chaque pansement, quand ce n'était pas lui-même qui s'en chargeait.

Leurs contacts étaient donc très furtifs. Seul une atmosphère de tendresse réciproque indiquait que les mots n'étaient pas prioritaires et qu'en quelques jours, c'était comme s'il avait passé plusieurs années ensemble.

Les villageois dirent avec tendresse :

« On dirait une grand-mère et son enfant »

« Êtes-vous sûr ? Moi je dirai plutôt… »

Cette parole se perdit dans la discussion.

On ne saura pas ce que cette personne aura , parmi d'autres, voulu exprimer. Peu importe, il était facile de le deviner.

Du coté du jeune garçon, le temps à sa disposition lui permit de réfléchir sur plusieurs points.

Du haut de ses 8 ans, il était orphelin, son village a été détruit pour une raison qu'il ignorait, on parlait vaguement de réfugiés autour de lui, sans vouloir en dire plus. Ses parents étaient morts, tués dans la mêlée, lui-même s'en était sorti de justesse. Il va falloir qu'il se débrouille par ses propres moyens car l'heure n'était plus aux larmes et aux sanglots, la pitié était un principe inacceptable par sa propre personne.

De plus, l'inconnue qui l'avait sauvé soulevait en lui d'obscures questions : Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Et surtout, comment était-elle, puisque depuis leur premier et véritable contact, cette personne envahissait constamment son cerveau.

Sa pensée divagua sur plusieurs thèmes : ce serait un vagabond (une vagabonde ?) ? Possible, en effet, elle ne semblait ne posséder aucune attache. Sans oublier de préciser un voyageur qui s'y connaîtrait profondément en médecine, vu la façon dont elle avait déstabilisé le médecin de par ses connaissances.

Il se souvint d'ailleurs qu'il fallait qu'il prenne ses médicaments, dont un étrange onguent pour les yeux qui sentait à la fois la chèvre et le piment.

Une fois le geste péniblement effectué, il replongea à nouveau dans ses rêveries, la tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main, le bandeau sur les yeux.

Elle était certainement blonde... Non, pas si blonde que ça, des cheveux dorés, avec des yeux... carthames ou ocres, nullement bleus, après l'écoute de sa voix, qui était, se rappelait-il, ferme, un peu cassée, il l'imaginait tout sauf avec des iris bleus. Sa peau ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, alors qu'il aurait pu se dire qu'elle aurait une peau blanche, comme la jeune fille du conte que sa gouvernante lui racontait, "Blanche-... peut-être "Blanche-Neige" ou "Blanche-Rouge", à moins qu'il confonde avec le chaperon rouge (ou neige ?), non, finalement il ne se posait pas la question.

Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se fasse tout un film.

Poussant un long soupir de désolation, exprimant par là toute la calamité qui définissait son esprit attardé, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser une fois encore à "elle".

"Elle doit certainement avoir pitié de moi... J'espère pouvoir bientôt voir son visage, et j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, mais en la regardant dans les yeux. La remercier en premier lieu sera prioritaire, mais quand j'y pense, elle m'a soigné, comment vais-je lui payer mes soins ? Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et j'ai tout perdu, je ne suis même pas sûr de retrouver quoique ce soit là où j'habitais. Raaaah..."

Rien que d'imaginer le moment où ils seront réellement face à face, son visage rougit de nouveau et par un curieux réflexe qui n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois où ça lui était arrivé, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Geignit il, Pourquoi ai-je constamment l'impression que mon cœur va exploser à chaque fois que je pense à elle, et, bien entendu, quand elle n'est pas là, je souhaite à tout prix la revoir..."

A cet âge là, quand on vécu dans un milieu strict, on ne sait quels sont ces sentiments qui peuvent si bien nous assaillir sans rien demander.

"Heu... Est-ce que ça va ?"

L'enfant sursauta. Dans son monologue intérieur, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et par la même occasion, une personne entrer. La voix qu'il entendit ne lui rappelait personne de connu, ni les vieilles femme ni "elle". C'était une voix d'enfant, probablement du même âge que lui.

"Qui est-là ?"

On lui répondit : "Désolé de m'immiscer, on m'a dit que tu étais aveugle et je..."

"J'suis pas aveugle, enfin, juste pour quelque temps"

Un silence gêné. Lui-même s'étonnait de répondre aussi sèchement à son interlocuteur.

"Ah...Euh...J'ai juste entendu parler de toi et j'ai voulu te rendre visite, ne te fâche pas !"

L'enfant se gifla mentalement. Son geste ne l'empêcha pas de tendre attentivement l'oreille : une voix nullement vexée, plutôt enjouée... Et c'était un garçon.

"Bon, voilà, je t'ai apporté des pommes à manger et j'espère qu'on deviendra vite de bons amis !"

« Il va vite en besogne, pensa l'enfant, ce doit être un sérieux boute-en-train, tiens ça me rappelle "Joyeux" dans Blanche-Rouge (Ce n'étais pas Blanche-Neige ?)... »

Une pomme vint atterrir près de lui, il tâta les couvertures à sa recherche, tandis que Joyeux s'était assis près du lit émit un joyeux bruit de quelqu'un qui dévorait une pomme

L'enfant tenait la sienne dans sa main, et il la mangea. Elle était délicieuse. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser :

"On croirait Ève mangeant la pomme tendue par le serpent... Pire, voilà que je suis Blanche-Neige (euh Rouge ?) face à la sorcière…Zut ! Pourquoi je pense à des choses pareilles, je suis trop méfiant moi..."

"Merci"

"Dis donc t'es un sinistre toi, tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, par contre, je suis sûr que tu cogites un maximum, faut voir l'expression de ton visage, ha ha ha ! "

L'éclat de rire retentit dans la chambre, surprenant le concerné. Joyeux devait se tenir les côtes pour émettre un rire pareil.

Un sourire se dessina cependant sur le visage de Roy. Un sourire discret, imperceptible.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" s'interrompit soudain Joyeux

L'enfant ne répondit point.

"Roy Mustang"

Oui, juste Roy Mustang, même s'il n'y avait plus aucune personne portant ce nom à sa connaissance. Même sans parents, sans famille, il resterait Roy Mustang.

Il sentit aussitôt son compagnon prendre de l'élan et sauter sur le lit manquant de l'écraser à 3 cm près.

"Hughes, Maes Hughes, mais je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle Maes, appelle moi Hughes, c'est plus classe" susurra-t-il d'un air malin avec un faux clin d'œil que Roy ne vit pas, mais qu'il ressentait on ne peut mieux.

Ce fut le tour de Roy d'éclater de rire.

"Maes Hughes" prit la place de "Joyeux" dans l'étiquetage virtuel placé dans son cerveau.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis à proprement dit, car il n'avait jamais l'occasion inopinée de sortir du castel où ses parents vivaient, quand il n'allait pas se réfugier à la petite chartreuse pour rêver à d'autres vies ou à un autre monde, parallèle au sien, où il serait une autre personne, avec un autre nom, un physique relativement différent, un âge différent, un esprit différent, mais tout en étant lui, il sentait une furtive lueur d'espoir germer au fond de sa tête.

Peut-être que Maes Hughes et lui deviendront de bons amis.

Pour longtemps, du moins il l'espérait.

De tout cœur.

* * *

**Précisions :**

1) Désolé pour le style particulier de ce chapitre. Nous lisons Proust en français en ce moment et je suis profondément traumatisé.

2) Pour mettre un commentaire, pour les moins dégourdis c'est « Submit Review » Je dis ça parce que j'ai mis un temps à comprendre moi…Ne vous moquez pas

Si vous êtes inscrits à sous Submit Review, vous avez l'inscription à l'alerte de nouveaux chapitres. Comme ça, au cas où ma fic vous aurait plu, vous recevrez un mail à chaque nouveau chapitre.

3) Ne faites pas attention aux fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe, personne ne me relit et même l'avoir relu, je suis sûre que plusieurs erreurs m'ont échappé

4) Ce chapitre, au fond, n'a rien de spécial, il devait faire 6 pages (dans Word), mais finalement en triant, c'est descendu à 4. Mais moi, quand je repense à Hughes et à sa « destinée » et je la met en relation avec cette fic, je me sens soudainement triste.

5) Merci pour vos reviews. Même si plus personne ne me lisait, je sais que j'aurais le courage nécessaire de continuer cette fic jusqu'au bout, parce qu'elle aura plu au moins à certaines personnes.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Captif

**Titre : Je te retrouverai…**

**Auteur : Lyes**

**Anime : FullMetal Alchemist**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/Mystère (je ne vous dit pas tous les spoils inventés que j'ai mis dedans)**

**Couple**** : Roy x Edward**

**Rating : Tout public, jamais vu plus soft…**

**Attention, spoils sur la série.**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent (tadadaaam)**

Après le massacre de son village, le jeune Roy Mustang est sauvé par une étrange inconnue. Bien que temporairement aveugle, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de troublant à l'égard de celle-ci. En attendant sa guérison, il fait la connaissance d'une autre garçon du village où il a été recueilli : un certain Maes Hughes.

* * *

Dans un vide oppressant, une flamme bleue vacillante surgit de nulle part, oscillant faiblement, menaçant de s'éteindre, semblable à un candélabre exposé à une brise interrompue par intervalles irréguliers.

Un crépitement inaudible perdurait jusqu'à ce que la flamme tout à coup s'amplifia, comme si le semblant d'air planant dans l'infini l'avait attisée.

La lumière dégagée avec une puissance presque destructrice l'aveugla.Roy tendit lentement la main, fasciné par ce brasier perpétuel.

Celui-ci allait, croissant, atteignait un ciel invisible. Il n'avait pas peur : son excitation et sa fascination faisaient frémir son âme, comme déterminée à sombrer dans cette incandescence jouissive.

Lentement, il s'approcha, ses doigts se tendirent pour attraper les flammèches qui s'envolaient de toute part en décrivant des trajectoires aléatoires.

Encore quelques centimètres et sa main irait caresser cette flamme bleue…

"Aaargh !"

Roy ouvrit les yeux et repoussa violemment les couvertures, se redressant soudainement.

Ses yeux résolument noirs fixaient confusément le vide devant lui et balayaient frénétiquement la pièce sans conviction, une peur indicible se reflétant dans le fond de ses pupilles que personne ne pouvait voir.

Bien que conscientde la perte temporaire de sa vue, un mélange de surprise et de peur le happait à la gorge lorsqu'il se trouvait face aux ténèbres, même les yeux ouverts.

La surprise passée, ses oreilles établissaient en premier lieu le véritable contact avec le monde dit extérieur et le rassuraient comme jamais.

S'il devait mourir à chaque fois qu'il était pris de frayeur, il aurait pu remplir l'allée d'un cimetière communal.

"Mais ça va pas ? Ronchonna une voix au ton douloureux. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'aller planter tes doigts dans mes yeux ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es aveugle qu'il faut que tu te venges sur les autres !"

La voix familière qui résonnait à ses tympans remonta jusqu'à son cerveau. Celui-ci l'analysa et la reconnut comme celle d'un singulier individu nommé Hughes (Maes de son prénom, cependant il voulait qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, ce qui le rendait soit disant plus classe) et qui était considéré comme un camarade qui venait lui rendre visite de temps à autre depuis plusieurs jours.

Hughes continua de pester contre Roy tandis que celui-ci émergeait lentement de l'étrange fond sous-marin où il s'était glissé.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il.

Hughes lui répondit aussitôt (stoppant ainsi ses réclamations) :

« Bientôt 18h, mais il n'y a pas d'horloge ici, je n'en suis donc pas sûr…»

«Ah…»

Sa paume alla involontairement se poser sur ses yeux mais ne rencontra qu'un bandage soigneusement serré autour de ses yeux et de son front, mais suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse ouvrir ses paupières.

Sa présence ne servait qu'à l'empêcher de se frotter les yeux et de recevoir une trop grande quantité de lumière qui pourrait nuire à son rétablissement. Le geste qu'il esquissa par désagrément dérangea le pansement, qui se dénoua légèrement.

"Hé ho, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Hughes, à part le fait que tu as attenté à ma vie non sans scrupules, je viens t'annoncer qu'on t'enlève ton bandage ce soir, au coucher du soleil... Raaah, tu l'as encore tripoté, il s'est un peu enlevé et bien sûr c'est moi qui va me faire engueu..."

"Comment tu sais qu'on me l'enlève ce soir, coupa Roy, qui te l'a dit ?"

Hughes lui répondit, décontenancé : "La vieille, elle est passée..."

"Mme Borgot ?"

Mme Borgot était une veille sexagénaire sans mari ni enfants qui ne vivait que pour respirer l'air d'une vie paisible à l'abri des troubles, surtout ceux qui secouaient le pays depuis ces dernières années.

Sa bonté était doublée d'une naïveté et d'une candeur parfois déroutante.

Décrite comme une vieille chétive au regard empli de patience, c'était la personne qui avait accepté d'héberger Roy et l'inconnue, malgré les refus polis de ceux-ci, en raison de la longue distance séparant le village du plus proche hôpital et surtout du fait que Roy ne souhaitait en aucun cas se séparer de la jeune fille.

Roy prenait une chambre voisine aménagée exceptionnellement (heureusement que Mme Borgot faisait régulièrement le ménage) à l'étage tandis que la jeune fille couchait dans la pièce d'à coté.

Roy s'était demandé comment cela se faisait que Mme Borgot possédait plusieurs chambres alors qu'elle ne possédait aucune famille, on lui répondit simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à être hébergés par elle, une réponse qui les laissa silencieux.

"Non, pas elle, l'autre, je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, celle qui t'a sauvé..."

Ce dernier mot fit aussitôt vivement réagir Roy :

"Tu veux dire ELLE ?"

Surpris par cette réaction excessive, Hughes ne put que bégayer "Euh...o..oui". Roy se mit à tourner instinctivement la tête comme pour chercher quelqu'un -alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était vain voire complètement inutile.

"Pas la peine de la chercher, elle dort dans la pièce d'à coté..."

"Quand est-elle passée ?"

"Quelques minutes avant que tu ne te réveilles, au moment où je suis entré, je l'ai vue de dos, assise au pied de ton lit, à peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'elle s'est relevée puis m'a dit de veiller sur toi pendant qu'elle se reposait un peu, puis elle est ensuite partie dans la pièce voisine en ajoutant qu'on t'enlèverai le bandage ce soir, sans que je lui ai demandé quoi que ce soit..."

Hughes marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'un ton que Roy sentait mesuré :

"Elle est bizarre..."

Roy acquiesça : il était parfaitement d'accord, mais pas du même point de vue.

Depuis leur rencontre, la liste des questions qu'il lui posera une fois sa guérison complète en plus de ses remerciements en face, comme tout homme digne (car il aurait l'air bien piteux, à la remercier en étant aveugle), ne cessait de s'allonger.

Depuis longtemps, la curiosité à propos de cette étrange voyageuse qui semblait savoir tant de choses, le consumait.

Il était parfaitement conscient de tous les mystères l'entourant, et malgré son éducation, il souhaitait tout savoir d'elle.

Paradoxalement, par respect, il se disait de garder le silence, car chaque personne possède des secrets dont il ne souhaite partager avec personne, en particulier elle.

De même, c'est ce coté si impénétrable qui le rendait tout chose, comme si une magie indéfinissable s'était emparé de son esprit et la seule peur de briser ce charme qui le rendait si heureux, lui suffisait à vouloir se taire et discuter comme si de rien n'était.

Ce point de vue le rendait triste d'une certaine manière, comme s'il était seul à se débattre dans des filets de décisions aux issues parfois imprévisibles.

Seule une chose ne changeait pas depuis sa première rencontre avec elle : le sentiment unique qui résonnait la fois dans son âme et son corps à chaque fois que sa pensée allait vers elle et cette envie de rester à ses cotés, de la protéger, bien que ce soit elle qui le protégeait en ce moment.

Au départ, il croyait que ce sentiment était identique à celui qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa mère c'est à dire rester avec elle et de se faire cajoler; pourtant, en plus de cela, une volonté tenace de la protéger, de veiller sur elle, de la rendre heureuse l'assaillaient, malgré son âge, malgré son infériorité, malgré son impuissance.

« Protéger...

- Gné ?

- Non, rien.

- Tu veux une pomme ?

- ...»

Hughes lança la pomme que les doigts de Roy saisirent habilement en plein vol. (1)

« Oh, tu ne la rates plus cette fois-ci, tu apprends décidément trop vite, quel talent ! Et rien qu'avec l'oreille en plus, j'applaudis.

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi.

- La lumière du soleil doit te manquer, non ?

- Sans doute répondit-il sans grande conviction. »

Après tout, il s'était habitué à rester 23h45 sur 24 dans le noir et s'en accommodait sans réel problème sans compter les pénibles moments de réveil.

Son séjour nocturne lui avait permit entre autre de prendre conscience de choses essentielles autour de lui et dont il n'aurait jamais pu profiter s'il avait continué à percevoir de ses yeux le monde.

Un léger bruit sourd l'interrompit.

« Elle se réveille.

- Ah bon ? Ah, j'avais oublié que tu étais plus attentif aux sons...»

Hughes engloutit le reste de sa pomme puis se leva.

Roy l'entendit se diriger vers la porte menant vers l'escalier.

« Mais où vas-tu ?

- Ben, je m'en vais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour vous laisser seuls, quelle question ! »

Roy n'eut même pas le temps de répondre (qu'allait-il lui dire, de toute manière) que les pas de Hughes résonnèrent frénétiquement dans l'escalier.

Surpris, il attendit quelques secondes, puis la poignée se tourna, attirant son attention.

Il dirigea son visage en direction du bruit et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule en fixant le vide. Il avait beau savoir à l'avance où est-ce qu'une pomme allait tomber, lorsqu'il s'agissait de repérer la présence de l'étrangère, l'exercice, qu' il considérait plutôt comme un jeu, se révélait plutôt ardu.

Lorsqu'elle marchait sur le parquet, ses oreilles percevaient à peine le glissement de chacun de ses pas, même dans le silence le plus total, alors que ceux de Hughes étaient comparables à ceux d'un éléphant s'écrasant sur une surface plane -surtout quand il gigotait çà et là- (2).

La seule manière de pouvoir la "repérer" à l'avance était de guetter tous les signes provoqués par elle sur des objets extérieurs, tels la poignée d'une porte, le déplacement d'un vase, l'affaissement du lit.

« Bonjour, ça fait longtemps que tu t'es réveillé ?

- Non, cela fait juste quelques minutes, Hughes était là, mais il vient de s'en aller, vous allez bien ?

- Moyennement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir et ça m'épuise considérablement...marmonna-t-elle, entrecoupée par un bâillement. »

Mustang fronça les sourcils : ce ne devrait pas être plutôt le contraire ?

« Hughes m'a dit qu'on m'enlèvera mon pansement demain, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr »

Il tendit soudainement l'oreille. Elle murmurait.

Certainement pour elle-même tellement les paroles prononcées furent inaudibles :

" Ca arrive. Ca arrive bientôt. Tout sera fini."

Ces mots le firent trembler imperceptiblement.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Parlait-elle de lui ?

De nombreuses idées l'assaillirent de toutes parts et tout à coup, une peur panique

le prit aux entrailles.

Il leva inutilement la tête, en se demandant si elle avait prononcé ces mots exprès ou qu'il les avait entendu par le plus grand des hasards.

Certes, il entendait à présent ce que d'autres ne peuvent entendre tellement leur ouïe est obnubilée par des sons étrangers, mais à ce moment-là, le son de sa voix, à elle, était si étrange, avec un air à la fois si mélancolique et de délivrance que la rougeur qui baignait ses joues disparurent ensuite, laissant place à une pâleur sans précédent.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda soudainement l'étrangère, inquiète.

Mustang leva de nouveau la tête.

Quelque chose en lui sembla trembler et le glaça jusqu'au sang.

Heureusement, sa voix, à elle, bien que lointaine de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, c'est à dire celle d'un ange entre deux mondes, réchauffa pourtant le cœur de Mustang lui permettant un instant d'oublier son angoisse.

Il secoua fébrilement la tête et lui demanda d'une petite voix timide :

« C'est toi qui m'enlèvera le bandage ? »

Tu partiras ? cela voulait-il dire.

Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il y avait pensé mais jamais cette idée ne lui avait semblé sérieuse.

Il existe des gens qui n'ont plus aucune attache et qui voyagent, avec ou sans but, mais qui marchent sans s'arrêter. Quand elle et lui conversaient ensemble, Roy était persuadé qu'elle faisait partie de ces gens.

Il avait entravé sa route, il l'a obligé à rester ici pour s'occuper de lui.

Par conséquent, il avait l'impression d'avoir commis un sacrilège.

Lorsqu'elle lui enlèvera son bandage, cela voudra dire qu'elle aura terminé le traitement qu'elle lui administrait et que c'était peut être le signe de son départ.

Une sorte de libération.

Voilà certainement pourquoi elle avait dit "Ca arrive. Ca arrive bientôt. Tout sera fini."...

En effet, ce sera bientôt terminé. Une fois guéri, ne reprendra-t-elle pas son chemin ?

Et finalement, il n'aura été qu'une courte page de son existence à elle, pareil à une poussière, son souvenir s'estompera et elle l'oubliera, le petit enfant qu'elle a aidé, sans plus.

Sa conscience admettait cette idée, mais poussé par un égoïsme enfoui, sa volonté, pourtant si fière, hurlait de toute son âme qu'elle reste auprès de lui et qu'elle ne s'en aille jamais.

Qui était-il pour souhaiter autant qu'elle reste auprès de lui ?

Qu'elle abandonne son itinéraire pour veiller sur lui ?

Ses deux volontés se battaient dans son esprit, celle qui ne voulait imposer plus encore sa charge et celle qui souhaitait la garder à jamais.

« Peut-être que le médecin est quelqu'un de beaucoup plus apte à le faire, non ? Répondit-elle. Et les médecins sont plus dignes de confiance qu'une inconnue comme moi, sans expérience, une simple nomade »

Roy grogna mentalement : N'importe quoi, il avait bien senti qu'elle possédait beaucoup plus de connaissances qu'autant de nombreux médecins réunis mais qu'elle les cachait habilement. Une simple nomade ? Peu importe ses origines, son identité ou son apparence, elle était à ses yeux une des personnes à qui il tenait le plus au monde... Elle est celle qui l'a sauvé, celle qui l'a protégé, celle qui lui a permis de garder espoir en ce monde.

Ses mains devenues moites et serrées sur la couverture, Roy luttait pour s'empêcher de lui poser directement la question : Allait-elle partir ? Ou plutôt, allait-elle le laisser seul ?

Son propre égoïsme le dégoûtait mais la simple idée qu'elle puisse partir à jamais déchirait son cœur.

« Tu seras à coté de moi ? »

« N'aie pas peur, il n'y a aucun danger, de plus le médecin de ce village est un très bon médecin, je l'ai remarqué, et tous les villageois lui font confiance »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » pensa violemment Roy qui se retint à nouveau de glisser son visage entre ses mains, une habitude qu'il haïssait plus que tout, trahissant ses faiblesses.

Mais pourquoi ne répondait-t-elle pas à sa question ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le lui demander directement ? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle allait partir ?

Depuis que Roy était aveugle et portait un bandage autour des yeux, il s'efforçait de ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment, car ne pouvant se voir dans un miroir ou bien d'observer les réactions de ses interlocuteurs, il craignait de paraître ridicule en laissant transparaître toutes ses émotions sur son visage.

Mais là, ceux-ci l'avaient l'emporté. Elle remarquait les différentes mimiques qu'esquissait Roy sans en être conscient, à savoir se mordre la lèvre et garder un air désespéré sur son visage, assez visible malgré le bandage.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa.

Juste ces mots prononcés d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire :

« Bon, ça va être l'heure, je vais chercher le médecin. »

Elle se leva et s'en alla en ignorant les crispations des doigts de Roy sur la couverture.

Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas !

La porte se ferma doucement laissant place à un silence pesant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit.

Mustang, qui n'avait pas bougé entre-temps, sursauta et tendit l'oreille :

Elle est revenue ? Non, ces bruits de pas...

« Hughes ? »

Hughes eut un léger sourire et alla s'adosser contre le bas du lit.

« Je m'excuse à l'avance, j'ai écouté la conversation, dissimulé derrière la porte... »

Roy s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir entendu remonter les escaliers et rester derrière la porte, Hughes n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de silencieux.

La conversation l'avait si bouleversé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer.

« Elle savait que j'étais là, quand elle est sortie et qu'elle m'a vu à coté de la porte, elle m'a regardé et n'a fait aucun commentaire, puis elle est descendue »

Voyant l'absence de réponse, il continua :

« Tu sais, elle m'intrigue vraiment...

Enfin, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écouter aux portes mais c'était plus fort que moi...

Et puis j'ai pu comprendre « certaines choses » ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil, bien que Roy ne le vit pas.

Celui-ci restait immobile, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, puis il au bout d'un certain moment, il releva lentement la tête.

« De temps en temps...Je me dit que j'aurais bien aimé rester aveugle...Que ça dure...Pour toujours...»

« Hé ho, ne dis pas ça, lorsqu'on t'enlèvera ton pansement, tu pourras enfin revoir le monde et surtout tu pourras enfin la voir, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie de la voir ?

- Trop de raisons pour que je puisse les nommer.»

Roy sembla réfléchir un instant puis on toqua à la porte.

« Bon, je suppose que tu n'as rien à craindre"

Après un silence incertain, Roy lui répondit :

« Non, j'ai confiance »

« Bien sûr, je suis là...et elle aussi ! »

L'esprit agité de Roy s'apaisa soudainement.

* * *

(1) Roy et la pomme : Je vous explique, Hughes lance la pomme et Roy à l'oreille, sait où elle va atterrir et l'attrape avant qu'elle tombe...

(2) Hughes et l'éléphant : Ca ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose, si vous savez, l'imagination excessive d'Havoc, comme quoi...

Note : Il ne passe quasiment rien dans ce chapitre (mais qu'ai-je donc écrit ? Oo) , mais l'autre arrivera vite.  
En espérant qu'il vous ait quand même plu.

Note 1 : Ah ça va certainement troubler, mais j'ai changé de pseudo, je suis maintenant Lyes, vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Gabriela, c'est juste que gabriela.gosden (gg) ça faisait trop bizarre -.-, donc ne soyez pas trop surpris. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse s'incline

Note 2 : Je vous demande un ptit service, à ceux qui ont le courage de suivre ma fic. Pourriez-vous, si l'envie vous prends, de me soumettre une idée de « Résumé de l'épisode précédent **»** , on va dire que c'est assez saoulant de devoir résumer mes chapitres précédents et j'ai parfois peur de ne pas citer l'essentiel de manière objective. J'utiliserai le meilleur pour l'afficher dans le prochain chapitre (il s'agit de résumer brièvement les anciens chapitres et de décrire un peu plus l'avant-dernier, tout ça en trois lignes)

Note 3 : On va enfin voir le vrai visage de l' « inconnue », moi-même, je m'excite rien que de l'écrire xD, Au prochain, chapitre, l'intro sera terminée, on attaquera les choses sérieuses hé hé

Note 4 , aucun rapport mais Akino Arai passe en France, mais les places du concert sont chères, snif ;; (60€ à 40€)

Note spécial Tanks : J'érigerai un autel en l'honneur d'Emaya, bêta-lectrice bénie, j'espère que tes bacs blancs se sont bien passés

Lyes / Gabriela 


	5. Chapitre 4 : Désespéré

**Titre**** : Je te retrouverai…**

**Auteur**** : gabriela.gosden (oui, j'ai repris mon ancien pseudo, comme elle est passé dans la mémoire de ceux qui ont lu le début de cette fic)**

**Anime**** : FullMetal Alchemist**

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas. (Merci Hiromu Arakawa et le studio Bones)**

**Genre ****: Romance/Mystère (je ne vous dit pas tous les spoils inventés que j'ai mis dedans)**

**Couple**** : Roy x Edward**

**Rating**** : Tout public, jamais vu plus soft…**

**Attention, spoils sur la série (1-51 épisodes, sans film/manga)**

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : (Re)lisez les chapitres précédents, merde ! **

" Lààà..Je vais l'enlever, ouvre lentement les yeux, surtout... "

Ses lunettes sur le bout son nez, à tel point qu'on se demandait comment elles faisaient pour ne pas tomber, le Dr. Colet, le médecin du village où étaient hébergés Roy et la mystérieuse personne qui l'avait sauvé, tenait soigneusement le visage du jeune Roy, âgé de huit ans, entre ses deux mains, tout en mordant sa langue sur le coté.

La nuit était déjà tombée et les soirées fraîches du printemps laissaient déjà progressivement place aux doux soirs d'été.

A l'est du pays d'Amestris, secoué par de nombreuses guerres civiles au niveau de la frontière, ces guerres réprimées dans le silence, derrière une gigantesque vallée dans la campagne surplombée par une gigantesque colline, se trouvait un simple village paisible où le chant des cigales commençaient à résonner en chœur.

Comme accompagnant ces étranges mélodies répétitives, on entendait des murmures venant de l'intérieur d'une maison située près de l'entrée de ce village. Les rideaux non tirés laissaient paraître une faible lumière et à l'intérieur, environ une dizaine de personnes se tenaient dans la salle à manger, près de la cheminée.

Tous se réunissaient autour d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, si noirs que l'on avait parfois du mal à distinguer quelconque reflet dans ses mèches, et parmi ces personnes se trouvaient le Dr. Colet, Maes Hughes, un enfant du village à l'énergie impitoyable selon les dires des autres habitants, Mme Borgot, le reste consistait en majorité de personnes curieuses et de mères de famille, qui s'étaient, selon Hughes, éprises de ce "pauvre petit garçon si adorable et mignon qui a vécu tant de choses tristes".

Malheureusement pour Roy, la quasi-totalité du hameau était au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La commune entière a assisté en pleine nuit à l'embrasement de la sienne, situé quelques kilomètres plus loin. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu et compris, en plein milieu de la nuit, son village a été la proie de violents conflits qui l'ont transformé en brasier. Quel genre de conflits ? On lui avait répondu qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre. D'après les gens qui sont allés voir là-bas, il n'y aurait apparemment aucun survivant, du moins, aucun qui ne se serait manifesté, ce qui semblerait étrange, vu que les plus proches habitants de ce coté de la frontière vivaient ici.

En fait si, il y avait un survivant connu : lui. Comment avait-il réussi à fuir ? Lui-même ne le savait pas, et lorsqu'il voulait y repenser, il se heurtait à un blanc annihilant tout souvenir.

Il se souvenait juste du moment où il regardait les flammes atteindre le ciel avant qu'il ne se mette à courir, par peur, avant de s'évanouir et d'être sauvé par « elle », qui passait à cet endroit et qui a assisté de loin également au conflit. « Elle » l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait rapidement rejoint le village où il avait ensuite reçu les premiers soins et où ils avaient pris refuge pour le moment.

« Elle » ... Qui était juste à ses côtés en cet instant.

Light. **(1)**

Un surnom, pour enfin la désigner, parce qu' elle ne lui avait jamais confié son nom, ni son identité, à tel point que Roy se demandait si elle en avait une.

Un surnom secret, qu'il ne partageait avec personne, tellement c'était puéril, tellement l'association d'idées qui en suscitait était simpliste, mais c'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il lui avait trouvé ce nom lorsqu'elle est revenue avec le médecin, qu'elle lui a prit sa main, et que la lumière qu'elle semblait garder en elle se transmettait à lui, réchauffant son âme. Sa main n'avait pas lâché la sienne depuis, non pas pour se rassurer de l'opération mais comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne partira pas. Elle lui avait répété " Ne t'inquiète pas " de sa voix grave, légèrement rauque, troublante mais qui redonnait des couleurs à ses joues ainsi qu'à son cœur.

Même en étant aveugle, lors de leur première rencontre, il l'avait prise pour un ange entouré de lumière.

Il avait déjà ricané au souvenir de cette pensée niaise, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir, ou plutôt, comme il ne voyait pas, de la sentir, et au delà des ténèbres, d'apercevoir un halo de lumière.

Aussitôt, ce mot lui était venu, simplement. Light, qui voulait dire "Lumière" dans la langue du pays.

Cependant, il avait toujours l'espoir d'avoir le courage de lui demander son vrai nom si elle ne lui aurait pas dit d'elle-même avant.

Alors que les derniers rayons du soleils s'évanouissaient, Light était revenue avec le médecin. Celui-ci avait porté Roy au rez-de-chaussée et l'avait prévenu qu'il sentirait des picotements gênants aux yeux et que cela le dérangerait un jour tout au plus, comme il s'était déjà habitué à ouvrir les yeux quotidiennement, mais sur une courte durée.

Dans la petite maisonnette, le médecin voulut chasser ces personnes en trop, réussit à faire sortir quelques personnes, mais, toujours d'après Hughes, pratiquement tous ceux qui étaient au courant de l'histoire du petit garçon avaient accourus pour le voir ouvrir les yeux. Dans un semblant de chaos résonnaient, entre les murmures, des divers "Chuuut !" et des "Vous l'effrayez !" de la part des plus sensés, voués à l'échec.

Le docteur lui avait demandé, inquiet, si le bruit ne le gênait pas trop, sa réaction spontanée fut de déclarer posément que ça ne le dérangeait aucunement et qu'il était heureux de voir tant de personnes se préoccuper de lui.

Passé les exaltations effrénées des spectatrices ("qu'il est adorable ! qu'il est mignon !" **(2)**), le Dr Collet commença à dénouer lentement le bandage.

"Surtout…n'ouvre pas les yeux brusquement, évite de fixer une source trop lumineuse, regarde donc à ta gauche"

La gauche, là où Light se trouvait, alors que paradoxalement, elle est pour lui incarnation de la lumière.

Je vais la voir, quitte à être aveuglé de nouveau

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. Il eut la tentation d'ouvrir grand les yeux, mais les picotements qui se faisaient sentir le retint de tout geste brusque.

Un décor flou stagnait devant ses pupilles, il cligna des yeux et les plissa avant de réouvrir ses paupières. Sa vision devenait progressivement nette puis soudain, la correction se fit.

La première chose qu'il vit le rendit bouche-bée. Une scène étrange s'offrait à lui.

Une jeune fille le fixait, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Son âge ne semblait pas dépasser les vingt ans.

Ses cheveux blonds semblables à de l'ocre tombaient sur ses épaules et deux mèches inégales encadrait son visage, lui régulier.

Des lèvres roses, presque rouge sang, comme dans le conte de Blanche-neige qu'il avait entendu de ses parents, semblaient souligner le bas du visage, comme un pinceau à l'encre de chine rouge déposerait sur le papier, une courbe gracieuse, et contrastait harmonieusement avec le teint légèrement hâlé, parsemé de rose.

Mais ce qui l'attirait le plus, c'était deux yeux, deux yeux dorés, comme il n'en avait jamais vu, des yeux qui semblaient pénétrer dans son esprit et lire dans son cœur au point de se laisser tomber plonger à l'intérieur et de s'y noyer dans un semblant de torpeur. Ils semblaient exprimer à la fois une détermination et une sensibilité extrême.

Et encore plus que lorsqu'il était aveugle, il sentait une étrange impression planant autour d'elle, comme une lumière omniprésente.

Son cœur fit le plus gros bond de toute sa vie, par la même occasion, il manqua de s'étouffer et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Elle n'était pas la beauté incarnée. Elle est même très loin de l'idée que l'on se fait d'un ange. Mais cette lumière, sa présence...

"Tout va bien ?"

"Ah…euh oui !"

"Bienvenue" dit-elle sereinement.

Mustang sentit tout à coup des larmes envahir son cœur, remonter du fond de sa gorge. D'un effort surhumain accompagné d' incompréhension (pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ?), il déglutit comme il put pour ravaler ses larmes et s'inclina devant elle, honteusement, ignorant toute l'assemblée.

"Merci, merci beaucoup, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, merci d'être ici avec moi et...et..."

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. L'émotion l'avait emporté et, en débitant sans savoir ce qu'il disait, ses excuses et remerciements qui se voulaient solennels tombaient à l'eau. Il osa lever un oeil et vit avec stupeur qu'elle le regardait d'un air de tristesse dissimulée par un sourire hésitant.

Sa main alla se posa sur la tête de l'enfant et le caressa tendrement avec un sourire sincère, cette fois.

"Merci à toi…"

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit et surtout comprendre le sens de cette réponse, quelqu'un le tira par la manche.

Il tourna la tête et vit un jeune garçon, qui semblait faire quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Son long nez retenait ses lunettes carrées qui glissaient de temps à autre. Ses cheveux à moitié désordonnés donnaient l'impression d'être plaqués toutes les deux minutes vers l'arrière et le tout était couronnée d'une simple mèche bancale. Un grand sourire élargissait son visage d'une peau moins blanche que la sienne. (De toute manière, les parents de Mustang lui avaient toujours reproché d'être étrangement pâle).

Roy ouvrit grand la bouche comme une carpe, il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis la referma en poussant un soupir :

"…Hughes ?"

"BINGO" lui répondit-il les deux doigts en V.

Mustang leva sa paume comme pour parer le rire tonitruant qui vint à lui.

Son regard balaya lentement la pièce. Des visages venaient finalement s'ajouter aux différentes voix.

Tandis que le docteur lui prenait le pouls par précaution, d'anciennes pensées lui revinrent soudainement à l'esprit.

Il était orphelin, il n'avait plus de famille, ni de village, ni de maison et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas seul, loin de là. Light, Hughes, tous ces gens étaient là veiller sur lui.

Combien de temps ceci allait durer ?

Et si seulement ça pouvait durer.

Oui, il n'avait pas souffert de la solitude durant sa convalescence. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir Light longtemps, car c'est bien lui qui l'empêche de reprendre la route, qu'il ne pouvait vivre indéfiniment chez Mrs Borgot, qu'il ne pouvait s'introduire dans la vie paisible de ces villageois. Et au delà, une sorte de volonté inapparente venait de naître dans son esprit.

"Je vous remercie de vous être tous préoccupés de moi, je m'en excuse" déclara-t-il d'un air volontairement attendrissant.

Hormis ceux (celles plutôt) qui poussaient des cris d'extase devant autant de "politesse adorable venant d'un charmant petit garçon d'à peine huit ans, qu'il est chou etc..." .. les gens autour de lui commencèrent à le congratuler, à lui poser des questions, ignorant les protestations du médecin.

Il répondait machinalement, tout en ne cessant d'imprégner ses yeux au mieux le visage de Light, qui entre-temps s'était dégagée de la masse de personnes pour aller s'adosser sereinement contre un mur de la pièce.

Elle vit qu'il le regardait et elle le salua gentiment de la main.

Déçu qu'elle ne reste pas près de lui, il commença à réfléchir :

« Après tout, pensa-t-il en souriant, profitons de ces bons moments. »

Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ses moments avec ses parents. Il se souvenait un peu de son père, souvent en voyage, mais qui ce jour-là était présent. Un homme imposant, fier de ses origines de l'est, mais qui parlait peu, se contentant, d'après les dires de sa mère, de fixer sans cesse l'horizon, comme à la recherche d'un passé lointain, disparu.

Quant à sa mère, c'était une jeune femme à l'ascendance prestigieuse, et d'une gentillesse exemplaire quoiqu'un peu froide dans ses gestes. Il avait un vague souvenir de Shulin., sa « gouvernante » qui venait également de l'Est, malgré ses airs sévères (surtout lorsqu'il s'enfuyait dans son repère secret pour lire les livres qu'il avait chipé dans la bibliothèque de ses parents), il la considérait comme sa grande-sœur et elle comme son jeune frère. Malheureusement, elle mourut de maladie un an avant la tragédie du village où ses parents avaient été inéluctablement tués. Après plus d'une semaine, l'absence de nouvelles éteignait les dernières flammes de l'espoir qu'il couvait. Il essayait cependant de ne pas y penser.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique.

Et pourtant...

Sans le savoir, une page de sa vie venait d'être tournée, il restait cependant enfant tout en quittant l'enfance.

Il était à la fois triste et heureux comme jamais.

Cette confrontation de deux sentiments opposés acheva de détruire la façade de secours qu'il s'était imposé au moment où il avait failli pleurer.

Les larmes coulèrent lentement de ses joues en même temps qu'un doux sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres. Le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

Roy ouvrit les yeux.

"Bonjour, Mustang, tu es enfin réveillé ?"

Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ?

Cette voix... Elle lui semblait familière. Qui était-ce donc ?

Deux yeux dorés lui firent face. Light se tenait assise par terre au bas du lit où il dormait profondément.

Aussitôt, tout lui revint en mémoire : Le massacre, sa fuite, sa cécité temporaire, Hughes, sa guérison et...elle...

Il se frotta les yeux quelques secondes et sa vue qui était légèrement troublée devint nette en une fraction de seconde.

« Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Light

- Euh... Oui et vous ? »

Il se gifla mentalement. Comme il avait l'air stupide ! Pourquoi les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche sans même prendre le temps de consulter son cerveau ?

Tout à coup, il prit conscience de quelque chose.

"Depuis quand m'appelez-vous Mustang ?"

- C'est Hughes, il se prétend ton compagnon, il m'a sommé pendant cinq minutes que je t'appelle par ton nom de famille, il paraît que c'est plus classe." dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- L'imbécile...où est-il ?"

- Derrière toi."

Aussitôt retentit un "TAYAUUUUUUUUUUT" suivi d'un "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH !" hurlé par Mustang.

Hughes avait surgi de nulle part pour se précipiter violemment sur Roy, passer son bras autour de son cou et ainsi mimer un léger étranglement tout en balayant ses cheveux noirs avec sa main.

"Mais lâaaache-mooooi..." gémit Roy.

Il lança un regard désespéré vers Light qui semblait s'amuser de la scène.

"Vous êtes plus proches que je ne me l'étais imaginé"

"Quoi ? Moi, proche avec ce clown ? Non merci ! va-t-en, Hughes ! Lâche-moi !

- Oh que non, je ne te lâcherai pas mon amour

- AAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

Light se résolut à intervenir lorsque les hurlements de Mustang atteignirent des proportions douloureuses pour les oreilles.

Quelques minutes passèrent et elle se leva, enfila sa cape et se prépara à franchir le seuil de la porte.

Au moment où Roy la vit sortir, avant même de réaliser ce qui se passait, il se dégagea de Hughes et tomba du lit pour la rattraper.

"NE PARS PAS !"

Elle fit brusquement volte-face et vit, à sa stupeur ainsi qu'à celle de Hughes, que Roy se tenait à terre, des yeux désespérés levés sur elle, la sueur sur son front, et le bras tendu dans sa direction comme pour l'attraper.

Avant même que l'effet de surprise soit passé, Roy se rétracta, lâcha le vêtement tout en balbutiant des excuses inaudibles.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Ce comportement lui semblait surprenant, même pour lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il crié ainsi en se mettant dans une situation honteuse ? Il avait pourtant fait le point la nuit dernière. Un jour, Light le quittera le village et reprendra sa route, seule, car il ne devait pas être un fardeau pour elle.

Mais en lui criant de rester ici, il ne pouvait constituer pire fardeau pour elle.

Qui a dit qu'elle partait ? Elle allait peut-être au marché, chez le médecin ou même tout simplement se balader.

Et il comprit. Pour la première fois, elle était partie sans le prévenir. D'ordinaire, elle disait "Je vais acheter des pommes" ou "Je reviens".

« Elle va partir pour toujours, sans me prévenir, pour ne pas me faire de peine. »

Ce genre de pensées lui venait à son insu à la seule idée qu'il puisse voir la silhouette de Light franchir la porte à jamais. Cette pensée lui semblait idiote, mais tapie dans un coin de sa tête, elle n'en était que plus menaçante.

C'était presque devenu instinctif.

Il avait peur, terriblement peur qu'elle parte. Peut-être comptait-elle plus à ses yeux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. L'angoisse prit le dessus sur la raison. Il savait qu'il en serait triste si elle partait, mais il était décidé à l'accepter dans le plus grand stoïcisme possible.

Jamais une angoisse ne l'avait pris aussi violemment. Ses contradictions et hypothèses qui se chevauchaient lui faisait tourner la tête et il resta là, sans rien dire, en proie à lui-même.

Hughes et Light le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

"Qu'y-a-t-il Mustang ?" lui murmura Light en lui mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Roy leva la tête d'un air choqué, ses lèvres tremblaient.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer, sa réaction était explicite, il ne devait plus prendre la fuite, il devait lui dire, lui demander si elle partirait un jour, et dans le meilleur des cas, lui demander de rester, même si l'espoir lui semblait mince.

Hughes s'était glissé en bas du lit et regardait la scène, les sourcils froncés, ayant l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose.

Light prit la tête de Mustang entre ses deux mains, se doutant évidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il s'agît.

Roy ouvrit la bouche, et alors qu'en sa présence les mots sortaient n'importe comment de sa bouche, là, plus aucun son n'en sortit.

Que c'était pénible de faire un aveu, Mustang l'avait plus que deviné.

Son air apeuré s'intensifia à tel point qu'il pâlit de manière inquiétante.

Tout à coup, Hughes éleva la voix.

D'un ton lent et posé, il dit :

"Je crois que Mustang a envie de te demander si tu t'en irais un jour..."

Un masque de stupeur passa sur le visage de Mustang qui lança un air mélangeant gratitude et hostilité à Hughes : soulagé de ne pas avoir à le lui demander, mais à la fois furieux d'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés qui pénétrait si facilement ses pensées et surtout que ces pensées soient mises à nues de la manière la plus simple qui soit.

Light demeura étonnée :

« Tu as peur que je m'en aille ?

- Oui. »

Cette fois, il tenait à sauver son honneur et répondit d'une voix ferme et décidée.

Il avait dit cela, en oubliant toute sa timidité mais en dépit de cela une terreur sourde bouillonnait au fond de son estomac.

Au fond, cela n'avait-il pas été assez évident ? Et au final, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité pendant tout ce temps qu'elle comprenne, elle qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.

Elle poussa un léger soupir qui fit Roy se figer sur place et ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les siens, noirs.

"A ce point..."

Et d'un demi-murmure, la main dans ses cheveux blonds :

"Ce n'est pas normal..."

Hughes et Roy échangèrent un regard intrigué.

En voyant cela, Light se reprit :

"Euh...Oubliez ce que je viens de dire... C'est juste que je suis étonnée, enfin, le terme exact ne serait pas suffisant...

- Reste.

- Mais enfin..."

Les doigts de Roy avait à nouveau agrippé la cape de Light et la question qui lui démangeait l'esprit depuis longtemps s'extériorisa :

« Qui est-tu ? »

Le silence se fit aussitôt, pesant donnant l'impression à Roy qu'il avait posé la question de trop. Hughes, quant à lui, sentit tout à coup qu'il était en trop dans la situation présente, cependant, ce même retournement de situation fit qu'il ne pouvait plus esquisser aucun geste, pétrifié par la curiosité et l'ambiance étrange qui émanait du face à face entre les deux intervenants principaux.

« Une fois, Shulin m'a dit qu'il y avait des gens qui voyageaient pour voyager. Avec ou sans but particulier et dans le cas où ils avaient un but, parfois celui-ci était incompréhensible aux yeux des autres. Shulin faisait partie de ces gens-là jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre mes parents. Est-tu comme elle ? »

Light lui jeta un bref regard de compassion.

« A ton avis, Mustang, pourquoi cette Shulin, en tant que vagabond, était-elle restée avec votre famille ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Un vagabond est dénué de tout lien. Mais j'en ai un ici : toi. Je ne partirai que le jour où tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

- J'aurais tout le temps besoin de toi...

- On verra bien, nous avons le temps, je veillerai sur toi » rajouta-elle accompagné d'un sourire.

Les joues de Mustang reprirent malgré lui des couleurs. Ses bras fébriles allèrent serrer tendrement Light.

Ce n'était qu'un sursis. Dans le fond, Mustang ne l'avait pas réellement compris. La perspective de l'avenir lui avait effleuré l'esprit, à cette époque, mais il l'avait vite chassé; car pour lui, seul comptait le moment présent.

Comment les choses avait-elle pu évoluer ainsi ? Lui, qui avait toujours clamé qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, qu'il devait rester autonome dans n'importe quelle situation en tant qu'homme, comme le lui avait répété son père.

Pourquoi ce comportement ? Ses émotions brisait la barrière de sa lucidité. "Light" comptait pour lui plus que tout, et il lui sembla qu'il pouvait mourir pour elle. Mais aussi mourir sans elle.

Et tout à coup, un sentiment violent le fit frissonner.

"Non."

Peut-être avait-il trouvé en elle une nouvelle figure maternelle. Et le fait qu'il se forçait à assimiler ce point de vue le troubla encore plus.

Light monta sur la colline qui protégeait le village et d'où l'on pouvait voir au loin encore, au niveau de la frontière, les vestiges d'un village complètement dévasté par les flammes, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

Elle s'assit tranquillement dans l'herbe et regarda sa main.

"Ce garçon, Roy Mustang... Il réussit à me surprendre moi-même...

Ma condition ne me permet pourtant pas d'approcher des être humains et encore moins de tisser des liens avec eux. Et voilà que je vis maintenant avec lui, loin de là que ça me déplaise mais... Cela signifie que ce jeune garçon possède quelque chose d'extraordinaire en lui. Serait-ce lié à la fin...?"

Elle ferma les yeux, affichant sur son visage un air bienheureux.

"C'est la première fois que ça arrive..."

Sa main se referma.

"...Après 400 ans d'errance..."

**(1) **Pour info, son nom, je l'avait trouvé bien avant de lire Death Note, donc quand j'ai découvert ensuite, j'ai bien rigolé

**(2) **Et oui, si jeune et déjà tombeur

Note : c'est vraiment pourri, toute ma mise en page spéciale a disparu (certains ponctuations et espace), Normal que ça a l'air peu lisible (absence de traits). Je compte le modifier prochainement quand ça remarchera…


End file.
